morningmusume_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Fujimoto
Miki Fujimoto war ein Mitglied der 6ten Generation Morning Musumes. Sie nahm aber bereits an den Auditions der 4ten Generation teil, schaffte diese jedoch nicht und wurde daraufhin von Tsunku als Solosängerin ins Hello!Project geholt. Aufgrund eines Skandals stieg sie 2007 überraschend aus. Sie war Leaderin für gerade Mal 25 Tage. Steckbrief: *'Richtiger Name': Shoji Miki (庄司美貴) *'Hochzeitsdatum:' 03.06.09 *'Familie::' Tomoharu Shoji (Mann), Toranosuke (Sohn). *'Blutgruppe:': A *'Größe': 156 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **Oktober 2001: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member **2007-06-01: Verließ Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduation *'Zeit in Morning Musume:' 4 Jahre: *'Hobbies': Filme schauen *'Lieblingsfarben': Schwarz, Weiß *'Lieblingsblume': Sonnenblume *'Lieblingssatz:' "Hab Spaß!" *'Lieblingsjahreszeit': Sommer *'Lieblingsessen': Yakiniku, Natoo, Fleisch *'Lieblingslied': Romantic Ukare MODE *'Lieblingssänger': Amuro Namie, Christina Aguilera, Aya Matsuura,Tachibana Ayano Biographie: Miki Fujimoto (藤本美貴) wurde am 26. Februar 1985 in Takikawa, Hokkaidô geboren. Sie stammt aus einfachen Verhältnissen und ist das jüngste Kind ihrer Eltern. Ihr bekanntester Spitzname lautet "Mikitty", da Miki ein großer Hello Kitty-Fan ist. 2000 nahm sie an der Audition für die 4. Morning Musume-Generation teil und kam dort sehr weit. Da Miki sehr talentiert war bot man ihr 2001 an, als Solistin ins Hello! Project einzusteigen, was sie annahm und die Hokkaido Akabira High School verließ. Bevor sie im März 2002 mit ihrer Single "Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi." debütierte trainierte sie etwas mehr als ein Jahr lang für dieses Debüt und arbeitete während dieser Zeit nebenher als Rezeptionistin bei der Up-Front Agency. Aufgrund dessen kann man sagen, dass Miki so etwas wie der Prototyp für das war, was später die Hello! Project Eggs werden sollten. Nach ihrem Debüt als Solistin wurde Miki zusammen mit Aya Matsuura (ebenfalls Solistin und heute eine von Mikis besten Freundinnen) und Maki GotokurzzeitigindieUnit "Gomattou" gesteckt. Die einzige Single "Shall we love?" landete mit über 150.000 verkauften Singles auf Platz 1 der Oricon-Charts. Ebenso war Miki 2002 in der Shuffle Group Odoru 11 zu finden. Im Frühjahr 2003, nach fünf veröffentlichten Solosingles (die höchsten Chartplatzierungen waren 13, 4, 3, 4 und 8), überraschte Tsunku alle mit der Nachricht, dass Miki zusammen mit den drei Neuzugängen Eri Kamei, Sayumi Michishige und Reina Tanaka die 6. Generation von Morning Musume bilden sollte. Das war insofern überraschend, da Mikis Solokarriere eigentlich recht gut lief, außerdem war Miki weit älter als die anderen drei Mädchen (mehr als drei bis fast fünf Jahre). Dennoch wurde das Vorhaben durchgezogen und die Mitgliederanzahl der Band auf 16 (bzw. nach Kei Yasudas Graduation 15) erhöht. Die 6. Generation debütierte auf Kei Yasudas Graduation-Konzert im Mai 2003. Dort gab Tsunku bekannt, dass diese Mitgliederanzahl die höchste ist, die Morning Musume je erreicht haben wird, so viele Bandmitglieder wird es danach nie wieder geben. Die Mitgliedschaft bei Morning Musume sollte sich für Miki fortan lohnen. Es war ersichtlich, dass sie die meisten anderen MoMusu-Mitglieder vor allem in punkto Ausstrahlung weit übertraf. Im Sommer war Miki in der Shuffle Group 11WATER mit dabei. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit wurde sie zusammen mit Asami Konno (ebenfalls aus Hokkaidô) als Gastmitglieder in die Schwesterngruppe Country Musume gesteckt, die sich nun Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto nannte. Zu fünft blieb die Band bis Mitte 2006 in dieser Formation zusammen und veröffentlichte insgesamt 3 Singles. Im Jahr 2004 gab es nicht viel über Miki zu berichten. Ende 2003/Anfang 2004 war sie Teil von Morning Musume Otomegumi, als die Band zeitweilig in zwei Untergruppen aufgeteilt war. Ebenso nahm sie bei der großen Shuffle Group H.P. All-Stars teil. Nach den Graduations von Kaori Iida und Rika Ishikawa sowie dem plötzlichen Austritt von Mari Yaguchi Anfang bis Mitte 2005 wurde Miki unter Hitomi Yoshizawa Subleader bei Morning Musume. Nach der Graduation von Natsumi Abe Anfang 2004 wurde sie oft als eine der Leadstimmen eingesetzt und bekam nicht wenige Sololines. Sie trug zur Stabilität der Band bei, auch wenn die CD-Verkäufe nicht mehr so hoch wie noch in früheren Morning Musume-Jahren waren. 2005 war Miki in der Shuffle Group Sexy Otonajan. Ab 2006 formte Miki zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin, der Solistin Aya Matsuura, GAM ("Great Aya & Miki"). Besonders die zweite GAM-Single "Melodies" rief ein großes Presseecho hervor, da sich Miki und Aya im Video küssten. Ende Januar 2007 traten Asami Kimura und Miuna Saitou aus Country Musume aus, so dass auch das Gastspiel von Miki in der Band ein Ende hatte (Konno war schon im Jahr zuvor aus der Band, Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project ausgestiegen, kehrte aber beim Graduation-Konzert von Asami und Miuna wieder ins H!P zurück). Nach dem Ausstieg von Hitomi aus Morning Musume im Mai wurde Miki Leader der Band. Sie gehörte zwar zur 6. Generation, allerdings nahm sie bereits an der Audition zur 4. Generation teil und hatte somit Vorrang vor Ai Takahashi und Risa Niigaki, die in der 5. Generation waren. Allerdings sollte Miki noch nicht mal einen Monat lang Leader bleiben, denn: Das Magazin "Friday", das schon für Maris Ausstieg aus Morning Musume sowie für manches rund um Ai Kago verantwortlichwar, erwischte Miki zusammen mit ihrem damaligen Freund Shoji Tomoharu, einem Comedian, was ein Skandal war. Genau wie Mari trat Miki daraufhin aus Morning Musume aus, blieb wie sie allerdings auch im Hello! Project und führte GAM zusammen mit Aya fort. Ebenso wie Mari bekam Miki kein Graduation-Konzert. Neuer Morning Musume-Leader wurde Ai Takahashi. Nach dem Ende von GAM war von Miki nicht mehr so viel zu hören. 2008 war sie in der Rolle der Rizzo im Musical "Grease" zu sehen. Außerdem veröffentlichte sie im gleichen Jahr noch einmal eine Solosingle. Am 31. März 2009 trat sie schließlich zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Elder Club aus dem Hello! Project aus. Bei der Elder Club Graduation am 1. Februar 2009 sang sie zum letzten Mal ihre Single "Romantic Ukare Mode". Sie ist nun bei J.P. ROOM unter Vertrag. Neben ihren musikalischen Aktivitäten veröffentlichte Miki im Hello! Project u.a. 6 Photobooks, spielte in mindestens 2 TV-Doramas und einem Movie mit und war Teil von mehreren Radioshows. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit verkündeten Miki und Shoji ihre Verlobung. Die Hochzeit, ganz in Weiß, fand am 3. Juli 2009 auf Hawaii statt, also ein "Happy Summer Wedding" ^^: Ende des Jahres fand eine offizielle Hochzeitsfeier für die Beiden statt, an der auch viele ehemalige H!P-Mitglieder teilnahmen. Es wurde dort u.a. "Happy Summer Wedding" gesungen und Miki bekam sogar etwas vom Schöpfer von Hello Kitty geschenkt. Seitdem ist Miki, wie viele andere Ex-Morning Musume-Mitglieder auch, oft Gast in Talkshows, bei bestimmten Ereignissen oder sie macht Werbung. Außerdem führt sie bei Ameba einen Blog. Am 10. November 2010 verstarb ihr Vater aus bisher unbekannten Gründen, zudem wurde ihr Hund schwanger. Nachdem Miki als Mitglied von Afternoon Musume 2010 noch Werbung für Dosenkaffee-Produkte machte, wurde am 20. Januar 2011 Dream Morning Musume vorgestellt. Mitglieder der Band sind neben Miki Yuuko Nakazawa, Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi, Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa, Makoto Ogawa und Koharu Kusumi. Die Band veröffentlichte am 20. April ihr erstes Album "DoriMusu 1", das aus Coverversionen alter Morning Musume-Lieder sowie aus ein paar neuen Liedern besteht. Nachdem sie im Frühjahr 2011 ihr eigenes Yakiniku-Restaurant eröffnete, wirkte Miki im Laufe des Jahres besonders in vielen Werbungen für Nahrungsmittel und Ähnliches mit, außerdem modelte sie bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten. Am 13. September 2011 berichteten mehrere japanische Zeitungen und Internetseiten, dass Miki schwanger sei. Sie bestätigte die Gerüchte noch am gleichen Tag in ihrem Ameba-Blog und schrieb, dass sie es noch nicht lange weiß. Durch ihre Schwangerschaft fiel sie für die kommende Dream Morning Musume-Herbsttour aus. Anfang Januar 2012 gab Miki bekannt, dass sie Mutter eines Jungen wird. Er kam am 27. März 2012 zur Welt und ihm wurde der Name Toranosuke gegeben. Singles: Morning Musume: *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight Morning Musume Otome Gumi: *Ai no Sono ~Touch my Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Solosingles: *Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi *Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete *Romantic Ukare Mode *Boyfriend *Boogie Train '03 *Okitegami Wissenswertes: *Sang Hamasaki Ayumi's "Depend on you" für den Avex Wettbewerb. *Kam selbst auf ihren Spitznamen "Mikitty", da sie ein großer Fan von Hello Kitty ist. *Sehr gut befreundet mit Aya Matsuura und Hitomi Yoshizawa- *Her role models include Amuro Namie and Nakazawa Yuko. *Durch ihr strenges und starkes Auftreten, nennen die meisten Fans sie "Miki-Sama". *Gab zu, ein "Hausmensch" zu sein. *Wollte als Kind eine Enka(jap. Schlager)-Sängerin werden durch den Einfluss ihrer Großmutter. *Wäre eine Krankenschwester geworden, falls sie die Audition nicht geschafft hätte. *Ging auf die Hokkaido Akabira High School, aber verließ sie 2003, um ihre Solokarriere voranzutreiben. *Hält den Titel der kürzesten Leaderin Morning Musumes mit knapp 25 Tagen. *Ist das jüngste Kind ihrer Familie. *Nahm an den Auditions der 4ten Generation teil, schaffte diese aber nicht und wurde dann als Solosängerin genommen, ehe sie 2003 als Mitglied der 6ten Generation beitrat. *Trainierte etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr vor ihrem richtigen Debüt. *Arbeitete als eine Rezeptionistin bei Up-Front, ehe ihre Karriere richtig lief. *Nahm an einer Avex-Audition teil in 2000, schaffte es aber nicht. *Ihr Yakniku-Restaurant war Juni 2012 in einem Skandal, als 16 Personen vom Essen vergiftet wurden und 3 Personen ins Krankenhaus mussten. Category:Hokkaido Category:Rot Category:1985 Category:Sub-Leaderin Category:Leaderin Category:6te Generation Category:Früher